parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 3
Here is part three of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript to: Top of cliff. *Brandy Harrington: Princess Sally Acornhontas! Your father’s back! Come down here! *Sally Acorn: He’s back, Chip! Come on, Shnookums. *Brandy Harrington: No, not that… way. (Sally Acorn dives into the river) Show-off. Sally? Sally? Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I’m not coming in after you…! coughs Don’t you think we’re getting a little old for these games? (laughs with Sally Acorn, who laughs too) *Sally Acorn: Help me turn this thing over. *Brandy Harrington: What were you doing up there? *Sally Acorn: Thinking. Meeko! *Brandy Harrington: About the dream again? Oh, have you figured it out yet? *Sally Acorn: I know it means something, I just don’t know what. *Brandy Harrington: You should ask your father about it. *Sally Acorn: Maybe I should. Come on, Flit. Quit playing around, we have to get back. to: The Powhatan Village. *Wallace: …faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum. He attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest… *Brandy Harrington: Oh, he’s so handsome. *Wallace: … and the finest… *Sally Acorn: I especially love his smile. *Wallace: … destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honour. (AS THE NATIVE AMERICANS CHEER) My daughter. *Sally Acorn: Wingapo, father. *Wallace: Seeing you gives me great joy. *Sally Acorn: I am so glad you’ve come home safely. *Wallace: Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you’ve been doing. *Sally Acorn: Father, for many nights now I’ve been having a very strange dream. I think it’s telling me something’s about to happen, something exciting. *Wallace: Yes, something exciting is about to happen. *Sally Acorn: Really, what is it? *Wallace: Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage. *Sally Acorn: Marry Officer Dibble? *Wallace: I told him it would make my heart soar. *Sally Acorn: But he’s so… serious. *Wallace: My daughter, Kocoum will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm. *Sally Acorn: Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path. *Wallace: This is the right path for you. *Sally Acorn: But why can’t I choose—? *Wallace: Sally, come with me. You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river. As the river cuts his path, Though the river’s proud and strong, He will choose the smoothest course, That’s why rivers live so long, They’re steady as the steady beating drum, Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you. to: Pocahontas alone at the riverside. *Sally Acorn: He wants me to be steady… Like the river. But it’s not steady at all. What I love most about rivers is You can’t step in the same river twice The water’s always changing, always flowing But people, I guess, can’t live like that We all must pay a price To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing What’s around the riverbend Waiting just around the riverbend I look once more Just about the riverbend Beyond the shore Where the gulls fly free Don’t know what for What I dream the day might send Just around the riverbend For me Coming for me I feel it there beyond those trees Or right behind these waterfalls Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome, sturdy husband Who builds handsome, sturdy walls And never dreams that something might be coming Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend I look once more Just around the riverbend Beyond the shore Somewhere past the sea Don’t know what for Why do all my dreams extend Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend Should I choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum Should I marry Officer Dibble? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver Just around the riverbend? Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs